Everything I Do
by KittenSparrow
Summary: A compiled series of One shots {that are kinda connected}. About the growing relationship between Stephanie Coulson and Steve Rogers and their friends surrounding them. Ratings vary from possibly T to definitely M.
1. I'm so Excited!

**Here I wrote a thing *Runs off blushing***

**Avengers = Marvel  
Plots and OCs = Me**

Chapter 1  
Sexual frustration can drive any man insane.  
Rebecca keeps interrupting Steve and Stephanie's 'exploring' Tony and the team decide to do something about it.

**Rating: M for Sexy times {Finally!}  
Word Count: 1,282**

* * *

We had the lights dimmed low it had been a long day, with an attack on Midtown. I lay on top of Steve stretched out on the couch kissing him softly. My hand worked it's way under his shirt tracing his abs before finding my target; I placed my palm down on the broken skin. Steve jerked chuckling, never quite getting used to the feeling of my healing powers going to work

"Cheater" he mumbled against my lips

"You love it" I smiled

Steve hummed kissing my lips first then working his way up to my ear with soft kisses; I shivered, "I love you," he whispered nibbling on the lobe

I bit my lip groaning shivering again "Now who's cheating?" I asked coyly dragging my nails down his chest.

Steve's breath hitched his hips thrusting gently, _perfectly_. I sighed placing my lips on his again. His fingers curled through my hair tilting my head just so and licking my bottom lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth, his other hand found it's way to my rear squeezing firmly.

I had to break the kiss when a certain weight jumped onto my back

"Mommy sandwich!" Rebecca, who was supposed to be in bed, sang happily laying down and stretching her arms around my mid-section. I lowered my head to Steve's shoulder with a huff.

* * *

I set down Rebecca's breakfast kissing her forehead before going to help Steve with the rest.

Bucky came into the kitchen wearing nothing but low hanging pajama bottoms and his hair bed ridden he was followed by Chloe who was wearing the matching shirt to Bucky's bottoms and a pair of short-shorts

"Hey Steve you wanna spar after breakfast?" Bucky yawned pouring himself some orange juice

"Sure" Steve replied placing a plate of eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausage in front of Bucky and on in front of Chloe. They never would get used to Steve's 'mother hen tendencies' as Tony called it.

~X~

I sat on the rec room relaxing reading a book while Rebecca spent time in the lab watching Bruce, he said he didn't mind at all and that I should relax I looked like I could use some alone time. Which was true though I didn't really want to be alone. Alone. I wanted to be alone with Steve.

The elevator doors slid open revealing Steve looking rumpled, I quirked my head  
"You look like hell" I stated, he made a non-communal noise making his way to the couch laying down with his head on my lap. Worried I marked my page and set the book down

"Something wrong babe?" I asked softly brushing my fingers through his hair; he hummed turning and hugging my waist

"You're soft," he mumbled into my stomach

"Thank you" I chuckled "Bucky let you have it?"

He hummed again.

The elevator doors opened again this time it was the whole team

"Rebecca's with Pepper" Tony supplied to my silent question he stopped in front of the couch

"Up and at-um Cap" Tony said firmly, Steve growled turning to glare at Tony

"What?" he mumbled

"This is an intervention"

"What?" Steve and I mumbled looking at each other then at the whole team, including Phil

"Up. Up" Tony motioned

Steve sighed sitting up next to me; we both gave everyone our undivided attention.

Phil was the first to speak "Starting at your leisure you two will be placed on a two week vacation"

Steve straightened "Why? What if something happens and we're needed"

"We already arranged temporary assistance. The thing is everyone has realized that you two seem. . _distracted_"

Oh right the bond. Damn it. I blushed

"Well sexual frustration can distract anyone" Tony supplied

"Tony!" Steve yelped

"Steve. I beat you five for five in sparring" Bucky pointed out "You're distracted. You guys need to get outa here have some time alone. Rebecca will be well taken care of"

Well it did seem like a good idea. I just wish the whole team hadn't gained on us.

"Yeah go somewhere else and make out like horny teenagers," Tony mumbled

"Well" I cleared my throat, "I guess we could go to the beach house?" I looked over to Steve who slowly nodded.

~X~

"Boy are you in for a ride Steve" Bucky chuckled following us along with everyone else "This girl is a crazy driver" he patted my back

"Hey, I am a great driver" I argued, so what if I maybe got the urge to dance while driving.  
Chloe carried Rebecca over to give me a hug

"You come back?" she sniffed

"Of coarse honey. Fourteen days, that how long me and daddy will be gone you count them and when you get to fourteen we'll be back" I smiled, she nodded reaching over giving Steve a hug as well

"See you in a little bit okay sweetie".

We got into my truck, waving good-bye once more before heading to California.

~X~

Three days later I stepped out onto the sandy beach, free of any bodies or car remains from when I left. Steve starred out to the sunset aw struck.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked softly standing next to him

Steve hummed turning and pulling me into his arms  
"Not as beautiful as you" he said softly.  
I leaned up on my tiptoes aiming for a kiss but Steve lifted me into his arms smashing our lips together, I hummed wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

~X~

Steve laid me on the bed climbing on top attacking my mouth once more before littering small kisses down to my navel slowly pulling down my blue silk panties placing a kiss on my hip down my thigh, I yelped when I felt teeth shooting a playful glare at Steve, he smiled smoothing the area over with his tongue and placed a kiss over it before removing the panties the rest of the way tossing them behind him.

Steve slowly made his way kissing up my body nibbling and then soothing in some areas. He kissed me softly reaching down between my legs rubbing gently, I sighed spreading my legs a little more.

Steve kept eye contact gently prodding I nodded taking a deep breath as one finger entered then breathing out. He slowly pulled out the pushed back in. I moaned softly pulling him down for a kiss.

"Steve" I panted as he drove three fingers in "Oh god Steve"

Steve's face was flushed he pulled his fingers out rolling on a condom, lining up and pushing in slowly, giving gentle thrust until bottoming out. We gave a united groan.

He pushed up looking into my eyes judging my reaction making sure I was in no pain as he pulled out gently rocking back in then repeating.

I began meeting his gentle thrust and gasped when that bundle of nerves was hit spot on

Steve slowed "Stephanie, are you-"

"Oh please don't stop. I'm fine. I'm dandy. Oh please Steve" I panted wrapping my arms around his neck as he began rocking again. We picked up the pace moans melting into each other as the bed rocked.

I muffled my shout biting into Steve's shoulder; Steve steadied himself on his elbows catching his breath.  
I hummed smoothing over the mark I left.

"Oh god Stephanie" Steve gave a shallow roll of his hips, hard already.

"Well that's interesting" I smiled.

* * *

***Clears throat* Yeah sorry about that. I kinda made Steve a romantic fool but I think it works. **

**So I learned two things while writing this.  
1. Do not write any kind of sex scenes while in the company of a parental unit. Obviously I cannot control my blush {and I really don't think I ever will}  
2. Sappy country love songs help me to write 'the mood'**


	2. Careful what you leave laying about

The Avengers and respectable characters within are property of Marvel.

Stephanie and Rebecca are property me.

Chapter 2

It is every parent's belief that their daughter is a princess. What happens when Rebecca is shockingly able to lift Mjolnir resulting in Odin deeming her a worthy future queen of Asgard?

Rated T {For Language}

Rebecca Marie Coulson age 2.

* * *

"Rebecca! It's time for lunch" I called "Jarvis where's Rebecca?"

'Young Rebecca is on the Recreational level with Mr. Odinson. Doctor'

"Thank you"

I stepped out of the elevator "Rebe- Jesus!" I yelped stopping in my tracks seeing Thor sleeping on the large couch with Rebecca on the floor holding Mjolnir _up_ like it was made of plastic!  
Not even Steve could lift Mjolnir!

Suddenly there was a loud sound and a bright light then an elderly man stood in the center of the room gazing down at Rebecca I rushed forward lifting my daughter up and heading to the kitchen nudging Thor in passing  
"Visitor Thor!" I called.

I set down Rebecca's PPJ and milk "Thank you Mommy" she smiled up at me before digging in humming a merry tune. I peaked into the television area

"Lady Coulson" Thor waved me over. Damn. I gazed back to Rebecca before joining Thor and his visitor.

"Lady Coulson. Odin" he introduced me

I blushed "Oh! Oh now." I cleared my throat "Sorry I rushed out. I'm not quite used to uh visitors just popping in. Literally"

"Lady Coulson is it true that Young Rebecca lifted Mjolnir?" Hell even Thor sounded surprised

"Uh. Yes?" I tried.

What would happen if a mortal, or Midgardian as Thor called us, lifted the Mighty Mjolnir? Thor never mentioned it.

"Where is the child now?" Odin asked

"She's eating lunch"

"I wish to see for myself. Will take just a moment"

"Uh. Okay I'll go get her" I backed away

Steve was in the kitchen playing peek-a-boo with Rebecca

"Hey" he smiled "where were you?"

"Uh. Odin is in the television room"

Steve stood straight "is something wrong?"

"Rebecca can lift Mjolnir"

"You're kidding" Steve gaped

"No. And Odin wants to see for himself" I lifted Rebecca. Steve followed me back to join Thor and Odin.

I set Rebecca down in front of Mjolnir stepping back with Steve

"Can you try and lift that honey?" I asked

Rebecca gleamed standing up grabbing the handle and lifted. Just like that.

Odin smiled "A fine young lady" he looked to Steve and me "She is yours?"

"Yes sir" Steve replied

"Father what does this mean?" Thor asked

"Asgard has found it's future queen"

It was a good thing that Steve was behind me I felt myself falling back. I fainted.


	3. Mischief NOT Managed!

Avengers and other respectable characters are property of Marvel.

Stephanie and Rebecca are property of me

Chapter 2.2

Mischief NOT Managed!

Rated T {for the f-bomb}

* * *

It was nothing short of awkward after finding out that Rebecca was chosen future queen of Asgard for her ability to lift Mjolnir. Thor assured both Steve and myself that he had nothing but good intentions at heart for Little Lady, as he began to call her. When Thor was called to Asgard for a meeting with Odin we thought nothing of it.

Luck would only have it that the Wrecking Crew would choose to rob a bank while Thor was gone. I had to assist the Avengers leaving Rebecca under the care of Pepper. We had back up from Spider-Man and his crew thankfully, after minimal collateral damage and some soreness the Wrecking Crew was apprehended.

Everyone piled out of the elevator exhausted, Rebecca stayed with Steve telling him about all the fun she had with Auntie Pepper. I went to the kitchen to start with dinner. I closed the refrigerator holding chicken, and various vegetables

"Would you like some help?" a sultry voice asked behind me

I spun to see a boy, possibly sixteen, his long black hair in a braid and bright green eyes gazing, sitting on the table.

Visions of outer space filled my minds, flashes of blue light, Erik Selvig, Clint, Steve fighting, Natasha, Phil being stabbed and Tony being thrown out of a window.

I stepped back everything I held dropping "Steve!"

The boy quickly hopped up catching most of it.

"Stephanie? What's wrong?" Steve rushed in looking between the boy and and me. I pointed, "It's. He's-"

"Loki!" Thor barged in

And in moments everyone was in the kitchen posed and ready

"Rest friends!" Thor hurried in front of Loki "He means no harm".

We evaded a disaster in the kitchen by the skin of our teeth. Thor explained how Loki was under the influence of the Tesseract like Barton and Selvig were. Punishment for his crimes on Asgard was to be de-aged and assigned guardian to the future queen.

"Are you nuts?" I asked skeptically holding Rebecca "Is Odin nuts?"

Loki chuckled "I like her"

"Please Lady Coulson understand that my father has best intentions for Little Lady. He would not have assigned Loki to the task if he even suspected anything"

"This is the God of _Mischief_, Thor." I mumbled

"And Chaos" Loki supplied

"Seriously" I looked to him "You're not helping your case"

"Little Lady is at serious danger while the Avengers are protecting the earth, this is simply a precaution. Loki's tricks are harmless" Thor said giving pleading puppy dog eyes, _fuck._

I sighed looking over to Steve, "There's no way to get out of this is there?"


End file.
